


You can not play alone.

by abcxyz0214



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 《A3!》九門+左京打工對話衍生左京監督+九門，沒什麼生日感的生日快樂左京先生
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 1





	You can not play alone.

趁著週末大採購全宿舍的日用品，已經成為立花泉的例行公事。

比較可能有人幫忙、要問誰需要什麼也很容易、還容易有週末販促特價──沒有意識到這並非一個年輕女孩應該要有的思考模式，泉在玄關放下沈重的購物袋，一抬頭就和古市左京的眼神對個正著。

下意識地心臟顫了下，泉看著左京往自己的方向走來，開始擔心方才在路上用折扣剩的零錢多買了個咖哩麵包，這藏私的舉動是否已經被對方發現。

「要買這麼多，為什麼不找人幫妳？」幫忙拎起袋子的瞬間，泉才知道這只是左京的善心之舉。她鬆了口氣，拿起另一袋日用品，跟著走進起居室：「週末的優惠很好，不知不覺就買太多了……今天可省下不少喔？」

對著女子一臉「誇我」的得意樣，滿開財務大臣笑了笑，拍拍那略矮的褐髮腦袋：「作得不錯。」

沒發現那笑意或許不只是誇獎的意思，泉將東西放到桌上，這才看見沙發邊的另一位成員：「九門！」

「監督！」活力滿滿地打完招呼，九門的神情變化快速，馬上又露出愁眉苦臉的表情：「真是不好意思，我也想馬上去幫監督的忙！但是……」

這才注意到九門的手上套著繁瑣的細繩，泉驚訝地張大了眼：「是花繩！九門這麼年輕的孩子也會玩這個啊……」

「我和古市先生是花繩同好會成員喔！」九門用力撐開手指讓繩子的張力十足，已經重新落座的左京瞇眼觀察一會兒，輕鬆地幾個套索便將花繩接到自己手上：「鐵塔。」

「──欸、等等！」趕緊阻止要繼續挑戰的九門，泉作勢捲起根本不存在的袖子，在左京和九門的面前也坐了下來：「別看我這樣，我也很擅長花繩喔──蝴蝶！」

「哇！」耳邊聽見左京無奈揶揄「看起來是能怎麼樣」，九門的眼神閃閃發光：「這、這個圖案之前沒接過……我想想……」

從雙人花繩進化成三人花繩，和左京練習許久的九門，對泉的手法自然不夠熟悉，他嘗試接了一次基礎的「梯子」，又被左京用「富士山」給帶走，沒想到泉竟然翻出了從沒看過的「熱氣球」──

已經連繩子的結構都快抓不住的九門搔頭抓耳，等得太久的左京直接用一個「松針」拉過了泉手上的繩子，自然被淘汰的男孩沒有半點沮喪，反而越來越興奮地看著眼前的一男一女持續接招。

這場花繩戰爭持續得比想像中還久，最後在泉的指尖出現了已經可說是藝術的「雲遮月」，左京本來要伸出的手，總算轉成投降的舉起：「我接不下去了。」

「哈哈！」雖然雙人花繩沒有輸贏，泉還是發出了快樂的笑聲，她拆下手上的繩子，慢慢梳理回不會打結的長圈：「我從小就很會玩雙人花繩喔！左京先生當然也很厲害，但我可不覺得會被考倒呢。」

「我也沒覺得自己會比妳厲害。」

左京看了眼牆上的時鐘，便站起身來。他再次拍了拍泉的頭頂，還坐著的九門與泉，沒人能看見他的表情：「畢竟妳離開滿開以後，就沒有人和我一起練習了。」

「欸？」泉驚訝得抬起頭，下意識抓住左京的衣擺。她無法解釋原因，也一時沒能聽懂對方的意思。但直覺告訴她，現在絕對不能放開，絕對不能。

「……妳老是這樣。」沒有回答泉的疑問，左京只是也伸掌覆蓋上那拉住自己的手，難得地露出了一點點坦率：「以後，還會陪我一起練習吧？」

「當、當然──」總覺得被握住的地方好像有哪裡怪怪的，泉揮開奇異的感受，另一隻手也拉住旁邊的九門、超級認真地大喊：「就下週末吧！來辦花繩同好會的集訓！一百次一千次也陪你練習！」

這可真是出乎意料的回答，左京愣了好一會兒才挑挑眉頭，看了看再認真不過的泉，又望向雖然不在狀況內卻也用力點頭的九門。

「好啊，妳可要小心集訓的預算喔。」

畢竟一百次、一千次，妳都會陪著我一起練習吧？

※Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前看著九門和左京的打工對話想到的，本來沒有很仔細想該怎麼寫只是放著
> 
> 但正好開手機看到左京生日（對我沒在記生日抱歉），想說或許也是天時地利人和這樣，就寫了
> 
> 大概是這樣想的，左京會玩花繩除了年代因素以外，或許跟家庭的經濟因素也有關係吧：玩花繩不需要太多經費，也可以一個人玩很久
> 
> 可是那這樣，童年似乎因為很窮被排擠的左京怎麼會玩雙人花繩呢？想來想去就覺得，如果雙人花繩是泉教他的呢？
> 
> 在泉離開以後，也沒人陪左京鑽研更多雙人花繩的圖案了……所以泉當然會比左京還厲害
> 
> 每次都覺得兒時相遇後時間停住的左京和時間往前走的泉；以及碰到泉以後，又開始繼續往前的左京，這點醍醐感實在是要慢慢品味呢，總是感覺很難表達，要含蓄地……含蓄地（畢竟是左京嘛）
> 
> 標題的意思一點點雙關，play是玩花繩也是演戲的意思，有了泉以後也得到了滿開的夥伴，無論是花繩還是演戲，左京都不必自己一個人練習了
> 
> 在can和will中選擇很久，大概是因為泉和滿開總是強勢又必然地塞很多東西給你，使人永不獨行吧（比照秋三和春四的劇情）
> 
> 畢竟不是為生日而寫，無論如何左京生快、努力寫到發ptt會被真澄噓一百次的sweet了xD


End file.
